


Petit Gateau

by Namaexd



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namaexd/pseuds/Namaexd
Summary: Other short story I made in a night I couldn't sleep, thank's so much for Dana to fixing the english for me <3





	Petit Gateau

How many days had passed from the day he first encountered the florist, the sergeant wondered. Visiting him became a daily habit, the peak of his evening. There was nothing more sweet than getting him to smile or giggle, even if it was technically obligatory for him to treat a customer nicely. 

Takaoka didn't care, there was something in his eyes that refused to show any kind of fear. That, Takaoka admired. Though, he was starting to question how long his lie about buying flowers for his “poor sick mother" would last. 

As the man entered the door, Hanayo was closer to the flower stands, watering some little pots. He greeted the sergeant with an elegant smile as usual.

“Punctual as always, Takaoka-san.”

“Always, always! What more can a son do, right? I think if she doesn't get better soon I'll end up buying your whole store!”

He laughed, scratching the back of his neck, trying to express fake sadness by looking down. Something difficult to do when you had an even bigger smile on your face. Hanayo just chuckled.

“Well, I hope you never need to order a crown for her funeral then.”

“If I ever need that, I’ll be sure it’s from you, Hanamaru-san~. Oh, and today I'll take some daisies.”

“Such a loyal customer you are. Sure!”

While the bouquet was made, the sergeant took a quick look at his phone.

“It's getting pretty late hm? Want to go lunch with me? There's this amazing pastry shop close by, and they even have some savory stuff I bet.”

“Hmm.... I need to close the store first, but sure.”

The sound of indecision in his voice scared Takaoka for a little bit, but as soon as the man accepted he smiled bright. Soon they were away from the store, walking close together with the teacher having his arm around the florist’s shoulder. In the pastry shop, they both ended up choosing a petit gateu.

“Takaoka-san?”

“Hm? If you didn't like the sweet, I ca-”

“No no, it isn't that. Would you mind if I went to visit your mother with you?”

“... Eh... I...”

Takaoka patted his own cheek, softly scratching as he thought on something to say.

“She got out of the hospital this morning. Thank you, though.”

“Oh....”

The cute and charming expression of the florist turned into disappointment. Which only made Takaoka more nervous.

“That means you won't be buying any more flowers for her... I know it might sound a little mean, but… If only if she stayed sick a little longer, Takaoka-san and I would have been able to keep hanging out. But I'm happy for you!” 

“…Hanamura-san.”

“Were those daisies to celebrate her return to health?”

“…Hanamura-san...I...”

Takaoka too a deep breath. He couldn't keep this up anymore.

“Sorry... But well, you know… You don't need to be sad or feel mean about it. Actually, she hasn't been sick from the very start.”

“Hm?”

“You see, I liked talking with you, so, in order to not look weird by going only to talk… I just keep buying flowers after flowers… So, you don’t need to be sad, and I can still buy things! I'll come everyday!”

“No, you won’t be buying any more flowers from my store.”

“...”

For one second, then for a long time, Takaoka felt his heart turn tight and cold. Nothing on earth compared to that feeling.

“Silly... you don't need to buy stuff to talk with me. I just like Takaoka's company...and you like mine, I see.”

“HANAMARU-SAN, YOU'RE SO GENTLE...”

Hanayo giggled as the sergeant over-reacted to his teasing. At the end of the day, they changed contact numbers, and it was the first time they both texted that much through the night. They were really happy.


End file.
